The present invention relates to a protective weather cover for a trampoline, in particular for a trampoline having a safety enclosure integrated therewith.
Safety enclosures have become commonplace for recreational trampolines. Such trampoline are frequently set up outside, for backyard use. Although the components of a trampoline can be made resistant to rain and inclement weather, the lateral surface of a trampoline can still catch and collect wind blown debris, such as leaves, dirt and dust particles, snow and the like.
As it is time consuming to clean the rebounding mat of debris, the use trampoline can be inherently discouraged during seasons of extended inclement weather.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective cover for a trampoline that has an integral safety enclosure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a trampoline with a safety enclosure that is easy to securely install and remove, yet stays in place under most weather conditions to protect the rebounding surface from accumulating dirt and debris.